my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Remaster/@comment-5023449-20180809235014
Well, then, I hope my opinion on the matter can be as impactful as the ones made before, haha. Firstly, I'd like to welcome ya to the wikia. I'm glad you've taken an interest within our humble fanon. Secondly, I actually do like the concept of the Quirk. Copying stuff can always be fun, but it's gotta have some kind of anchor before it can go too crazy, right? So, I'd like for some things to change, as well as give ya some advice that you could take or not. Improving other people's Quirks that he's gathered is fine and all, but I'd like to think a limit could be placed there. For starters, I'd say that keeping it to what he's seen of the Quirk would be his limit. However, he can improve upon that. For example, let's say this guy is copying a Fire Quirk, and that Fire Quirk User only has a flame burst on his hand, and has shown nothing more past that. So, that is all your character would be able to copy, but he can enhance that with the other Quirk he possesses, but only by so much. Like, let's say he is able to make the flame larger than before. However, due to this, your character could only train with a flame on their hand, and not do much more than that, such as expelling the fire. Now, then. Onto the copying part of the Quirk. As stated before by others, the Quirk, as of current, has no weaknesses, and instead destroys weaknesses that the original Quirks would have. Due to how My Hero works, there needs to be a weakness within Quirks, even if it's not too amazingly inhibiting. However, for this Quirk's purposes, I'd like for the hindrance(s) to be more prominent. Firstly, I enjoy the recycling you've shown with the Quirk, where it has a container of sorts, with a limit of two. I'd like for that container to be reduced down to 1, since the character, by default, already has two Quirks. If he added another, he'd have 3. Even if they hold it for a long time, it should not become a natural thing, rather, it stays within the "container". He's not a Noumu it seems, so he's just human. And even then, Noumu don't have billions of Quirks at their disposal, unless they're extremely high-class Noumu. Next thing I'd like to be changed is that the enhanced Quirk not lose their weaknesses, even if they're lessened. A copy is a copy, and the copy should keep the basic premises of the original, such as weaknesses. Another thing I'd like for this Quirk to have, weakness wise, is that if the user tries to copy something, they lose something as a result. So, let's go back to that Fire Quirk example. Let's say Shin uses the copying aspect of the Quirk and gains whatever was shown from the Fire Quirk. As a consequence of copying the Quirk, he loses sight within his right eye so long as he holds the Fire Quirk, regardless of the level he's copied it. If he removes the Fire Quirk from his "container", he regains eyesight on his eye. So, the more he uses the copy aspect, the more he loses something. Most of what I've been saying are suggestions. Please do not misunderstand. I am not trying to force you to put in my suggestions, I would prefer you make your own changes, haha. That being said, my suggestions do stem from the basic idea that you must re-think this Quirk. If it is not done so within a week from today, I'm afraid we'll have to shut down this article. But if you show signs of trying to change, the leniency period will extend depending on how much effort is put in. Currently, it is too powerful, it lacks weaknesses, and much more. I look forward to your future articles, and if you need anything, you can contact anyone on the wikia. We'll be more than happy to help ya out. Best of luck!